


sharing clothes

by deareli



Series: Original Prompted Work [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Basically these two are so gay for each other, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Magic, Nonbinary Character, Original work - Freeform, Other, Writing Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deareli/pseuds/deareli
Summary: Prompt: "Is that my shirt?"Sid discovers they love their adorable best friend in their clothes.
Relationships: Elyse Cansienne/Sidney Marshall, Original Female Character & Original Nonbinary Character, Original Female Character/Original Nonbinary Character
Series: Original Prompted Work [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718977
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	sharing clothes

**Author's Note:**

> THis was a prompt i found that i wanted to try! its just fully gay  
> they aren't dating but they do like each other a lot and i love them  
> i also love sid

“Is that my shirt?”

Elyse stopped mid-step, having come into the kitchen at the smell of food. She looked up from where she had been adjusting said shirt over her body, it reaching down past her hips due to how small she was and how tall Sid was.

She looked up, meeting Sid’s amused gaze, their cheeks red from what Elyse could assume was embarrassment. “Because it looks like my shirt. You don’t wear those shirts and it’s way too big for you.”

The shirt was one of Sid’s old band ones, a washed out grey shirt with the logo of their band in big purple letters. It was a very old shirt, one they had gotten years ago. But with Sid being 5’10” and Elyse only standing at 5’2” and being very skinny often meant that literally all of Sid’s clothing was quite big on her. It was partly why she was fond of wearing their clothes – well that and it smelled like them, but she’d never tell them that.

The cat avoided Sid’s gaze, instead walking to the fridge to get out the wine she had sitting in there, then pouring it into a glass. “I had nothing else to wear, and we’re not going anywhere,” she said, taking a sip of her wine and sitting down at the marble island to watch Sid cook.

Sid smiled, rolling their eyes affectionately as they turned back to the food they were making. It was true, they were stuck in Elyse’s apartment all day, with school out and all their friends busy. While Sidney didn’t live with Elyse, they may as well have moved in. The two were close, Sidney often stayed over and cooked for Elyse to made sure she ate, and in returned she essentially housed them. She wouldn’t complain at all though, since Sid knew all of her favourite meals and types of food. The two were essentially having a lazy day, which is why-

“So you’re not wearing pants because you have no clothes to wear?”

“It’s comfy,” Elyse grumbled around her glass, the smell of cooked fish getting her excited. Sid must be in a good mood to be cooking fish for her. “Fish skewers?”

“And some salad,” Sid agreed, setting the skewers on two plates and then sorting out the salad in a big bowl. “Since it’s been a while since you’ve had salad. Gotta keep a balanced diet and all.”

Elyse rolled her eyes, looking petulant. “I thought you said I need to put some meat on my bones,” she said, taking the plate offered to her and watching Sid sit down across from her to eat. “Salad won’t do that.”

“And yet you’ll eat it anyway,” Sid smiled, digging into their own dinner. Elyse watched for a moment, before digging in herself, feeling happier the minute she did. Sid was an amazing cook, and was absolutely right that she would eat the salad, because they always somehow made everything in a way that made her like it.

She took in Sid while they ate, feeling lucky for having them as her best friend. She felt a small smile falling onto her face before she could stop it. Their hair was tied up into a ponytail, piercings all in view and their face makeup-free for once. Their yellow eyes looked a lot softer than when they were covered in dark eyeshadow and eyeliner, and Elyse felt fortunate to be one of the few to see it. They were dressed in one of their dark sweaters and jeans, their comfiest clothes.

“We should continue Dead tonight,” Sid commented, drawing Elyse out of her thoughts and making her erase the smile off her face before they saw it. “We’re up to what, season 4?”

Elyse nodded, finishing her meal and pushing the plate away from her, rubbing her stomach. “Just started it,” she said, taking both their plates to the sink, mentally making a reminder to clean them tomorrow.

The two of them worked in unison, cleaning up the island and getting snacks together for movie night. Sid swapped out Elyse’s alcohol with a glass of warm milk (earning them a whine for their trouble) and Elyse made sure to have a bowl of chocolate truffles for Sid to chew on (knowing they loved them). The two of them had everything sorted soon, and eventually were comfortably sat on the couch next to each other, a blanket thrown over the both of them.

Elyse made sure that the two were sitting comfortably apart, no matter how much she wanted to cuddle. She was always cuddly when she was sleepy, though she’d often not show it. But Sid was different, they felt safe, secure.

About halfway through the episode they were watching, Sid let out a small laugh, catching Elyse’s attention. “You okay over there?” they asked, looking at her with an amused expression, the ass. “You’ve moved further and further away from me every second.”

“Just wanting to make sure everything’s comfortable,” Elyse said quietly, looking back at the tv again, pointedly ignoring them.

She heard Sid sigh, and before she knew it an arm was around her shoulders and she was being pulled into a firm and muscular chest. She blinked, looking up at Sid’s face, who was smiling down at her with a very soft expression. “It’s okay if you wanna cuddle,” they said, probably knowing how much Elyse was blushing. “Besides, you look way too cute with my shirt on. You should wear my stuff more often,” they added cheekily, pressing their lips to the top of Elyse’s head in a kiss.

With that, the two cuddled all night, eventually falling asleep in their position. And Elyse knew that she would wear more of Sid’s clothes every chance she got.

**Author's Note:**

> send me a prompt for my characters! fluffy and angsty - pretty much anything!
> 
> https://misguidedstars.tumblr.com/post/616440783604695041/writing-prompts


End file.
